


blood and chocolate

by Baconfat



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko doesn't play - or train - well with others. Especially others she likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spindizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/gifts).



Kyoko blocks, and blocks again, but Sayaka keeps coming, hacking away at her, no finesse and no fun at all, just pure bull-headed strength and stubbornness, bearing down.

Kyoko gives up a little ground, then a little more, and she's about to redirect when Sayaka _finally_ surprises her with a lightning-quick slash. Kyoko jumps back, dodging the worst of it, but the tip of the blade slices across her stomach, blood spattering onto the floor, and Sayaka is so startled she leaves herself wide open. She freezes, eyes flicking from Kyoko's wound to her face, and there's real fear there in her eyes. 

Kyoko grins.

Before Sayaka can recover, Kyoko grabs her wrist, kicks her in the stomach, and knocks the hilt of her spear against the side of Sayaka's elbow. Maybe a little too hard. There's a nasty crunch, and Sayaka's sword clatters to the ground before Sayaka follows it down, crumpling onto the tiled floor and curling around herself. 

"Stop!" Mami yells at them.

Sayaka barely makes a sound, fingers tight around her useless arm, and _that_ stings worse than the cut does, so Kyoko jabs her spear at Sayaka's throat and stands over her to gloat. 

"Eight to nothing," Kyoko says. "I'm impressed. You're really dedicated to not improving."

Sayaka glares up at her, saying nothing. 

"Sakura-san!" Mami cuts in, pushes Kyoko's spear aside and starts fussing over Sayaka. "You're supposed to be training, not hurting each other."

"What's the difference?" Kyoko asks, but Mami ignores her.

"Miki-san, here, let me see —"

"It's fine, Mami-san," Sayaka forces out, and it's hard to tell how much she's in pain and how much she's just embarrassed. "Let me heal myself." She takes a slow, steadying breath, and concentrates.

Mami is pissed. "This is _unacceptable_ , Sakura-san. If you're not interested in helping, there's no need for you to be here."

What the hell? She _was_ helping. Did Mami think she had nothing better to do than babysit mahou shoujo too weak to take care of themselves? That was Mami's hobby, not hers. "Hey, better me than a witch."

Mami crosses her arms and refuses to look at her, like that would be rewarding bad behaviour. "I'm not sure I see the difference, at this point."

"I didn't kill her," Kyoko says, baring her teeth, grinning wide. "Yet."

Mami tilts her head, just barely, chin up and gaze steady. "Try it and I'll end you," she says, in the exact same tone she uses when she's correcting Kyoko's table manners. Kyoko knows it's not a bluff, which is why she really _really_ wants to call her on it. A real, full-on fight with Mami. That would be something. 

Instead she says, "Why don't _you_ train her?" When they both know it's because Mami's only a little less clueless about swordfighting than Sayaka is. 

"I may have to," Mami says, "if you can't learn to control yourself."

"It's _fine_ ," Sayaka says, a little louder now, finally sitting up. She's still embarrassed. "I can do it. I'm getting better. I just have to keep practicing." And before Mami can argue with her, "Will you go ask Akemi for her first-aid kid?"

Mami gives them both a polite little huff of disapproval, then leaves them alone. 

"When's dinner?" Kyoko calls after her.

"When you learn some manners," Mami replies, before ducking through the doorway to go looking for Homura, who's probably in the main room enjoying her favourite extracurricular activity: standing over a map and muttering to herself. 

"She's going to starve us to death," Kyoko warns. Sayaka just rolls her eyes. "Are you ready to go again?"

"You broke my arm," Sayaka grits out.

So? "You left yourself wide open!" 

Sayaka tries wiggling her fingers and lets out a hiss. "I was afraid I'd really hurt you."

Kyoko glances down at the slash across her stomach, touches the blood. "What, this?" It's already drying. "You barely touched me."

Sayaka doesn't quite grin. "But I touched you. I got you!"

Kyoko rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You got lucky." But Sayaka's not listening. She's just sitting there, wiggling her fingers and looking pleased with herself. "Is it time for me to kick your ass again yet?"

"Just a few more minutes," Sayaka says, gingerly bending her elbow. 

Kyoko lets out a breath, sits down on the floor beside her, and pulls out a chocolate bar for them to share.


End file.
